Shaman (Class)
Shaman Leveling Table Shaman Spell Table Basic Features Hit Points *'Hit Dice': 1d10 per Shaman level *'Hit Points at 1st Level': 10 + your Constitution modifier *'Hit Points at Higher Levels': 1d10 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per Shaman level after 1st Starting Proficiencies You are proficient with the following items, in addition to any proficiencies provided by your race or background. *'Weapons': All bows, all melee *'Tools': Choose two from One musical instrument, Skinning equipment *'Skills': Choose two from Arcana, Animal handling, Insight, Medicine, Nature, Perception, Religion, Survival *'Saving Throws': Wisdom, Constitution Equipment You start with the following equipment, and 2d2 x 10 money, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: *Longbow or Shortbow *50 arrows *Any one melee weapon *Tomahawk or Spear *Hunting knife *Shamanic totem *Riding horse Features Spellcasting Cantrips At 1st level, you know two cantrips of your choice from the shaman spell list. You learn additional shaman cantrips of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Cantrips Known column of the Shaman table. Preparing and Casting Spells The Shaman table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your shaman spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these shaman spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. You prepare the list of shaman spells that are available for you to cast, choosing from the shaman spell list. When you do so, choose a number of shaman spells equal to your Wisdom modifier + your shaman level (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. You can also change your list of prepared spells when you finish a long rest. Spellcasting Ability Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for your shaman spells. You use your Wisdom whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Wisdom modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a shaman spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell Save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Ritual Casting You can cast a shaman spell as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag and you have the spell prepared. Spellcasting Focus You can use a shamanic totem as a spellcasting focus for your shaman spells. Commune with Spirits Starting at 1st level, you can attempt to commune with spirits and ask them a single question. At 1st level, you may only ask a question once per long rest, at 5th level 2 times, at 10th level 3 times, at 15th level 4 times, and at 20th level 5 times. Totem *Skinwalker Totem *Spirit Totem *Nature Totem *Twilight Totem Wild Shape Starting at 2nd level, you can use your action to magically assume the shape of a beast that you have seen before. You can use this feature twice. You regain expended uses when you finish a short or long rest. Your shaman level determines the beasts you can transform into, as shown in the Beast Shapes table. You can stay in a beast shape for a number of hours equal to half your shaman level (rounded down). You then revert to your normal form unless you expend another use of this feature. You can revert to your normal form earlier by using a bonus action on your turn. You automatically revert if you fall unconscious, drop to 0 hit points, or die. While you are transformed, the following rules apply: *Your game statistics are replaced by the statistics of the beast, but you retain your alignment, personality, and Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores. You also retain all of your skill and saving throw proficiencies, in addition to gaining those of the creature. If the creature has the same proficiency as you and the bonus is higher than yours, use the creature's bonus. If the creature has any legendary or lair actions, you can't use them. *When you transform, you assume the beast's hit points and Hit Dice. When you revert to your normal form, you return to the number of hit points you had before you transformed. However, if you revert as a result of dropping to 0 hit points, any extra damage carries over to your normal form. As long as the excess damage doesn't reduce your normal form to 0 hit points, you aren't knocked unconscious. *You can't cast spells, and your ability to speak or take any action that requires hands is limited to the capabilities of your beast form. Transforming doesn't break your concentration on a spell you've already cast, however, or prevent you from taking actions that are part of a spell that you've already cast. *You retain the benefit of any features from your class, race, or other source and can use them if the new form is physically capable of doing so. However, you can't use any of your special senses, such as darkvision, unless your new form also has that sense. *You choose whether your equipment falls to the ground in your space, merges into your new form, or is worn by it. *Worn equipment functions as normal, but the GM decides whether it is practical for the new form to wear a piece of equipment. Your equipment doesn't change to match the new form, and any equipment that the new form can't wear must either fall to the ground or merge with it. Equipment that merges with the form has no effect until you leave the form. Timeless Body Starting at 18th level, for every 10 years that pass, your body ages only 1 year. Beast Spells Beginning at 18th level, you can cast many of your shaman spells in any shape you assume using Wild Shape. You can perform the somatic and verbal components of a shaman spell while in a beast shape, but you aren't able to provide material components. Chief Shaman At 20th level, you can use your Wild Shape an unlimited number of times. Additionally, you can ignore the verbal and somatic components of your shaman spells, as well as any material components that lack a cost and aren't consumed by a spell. You gain this benefit in both your normal shape and your beast shape from Wild Shape. Skinwalker Totem Combat Wild Shape When you choose this circle at 2nd level, you gain the ability to use Wild Shape on your turn as a bonus action, rather than as an action. Additionally, while you are transformed by Wild Shape, you can use a bonus action to expend one spell slot to regain 1d8 hit points per level of the spell slot expended. Circle Forms Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Wild Shape to transform into a beast with a challenge rating as high as 1, but must abide by the other limitations there. Starting at 6th level, you can transform into a beast with a challenge rating as high as your shaman level divided by 3, rounded down. Primal Strike Starting at 6th level, your attacks in beast form count as magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and immunity to nonmagical attacks and damage. Monstrosity Wild Shape At 10th level, you can expend two uses of Wild Shape at the same time to transform into a monstrosity of your choice within your Wild Shape's CR limit. Thousand Forms By 14th level, you can cast the Alter Self spell at will. Spirit Totem Speech of the Woods At 2nd level, you learn to speak, read, and write Primordial. In addition, beasts can understand your speech, and you gain the ability to decipher their noises and motions. Most beasts lack the intelligence to convey or understand sophisticated concepts, but a friendly beast could relay what it has seen or heard in the recent past. This ability doesn't grant you any special friendship with beasts, though you can combine this ability with gifts to curry favor. Spirit Animals Starting at 2nd level, as a bonus action, you can magically summon an incorporeal spirit to a point you can see within 60 feet of you. The spirit creates an aura in a 30-foot radius around that point. It counts as neither a creature nor an object, though it has the spectral appearance of the creature it represents. As a bonus action, you can move the spirit up to 60 feet to a point you can see. The spirit persists for 1 minute or until you're incapacitated. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. The effect of the spirit's aura depends on the type of spirit you summon from the options below. *'Bear Spirit': Each creature of your choice in the aura when the spirit appears each gain temporary hit points equal to 5 + your shaman level. In addition, you and your allies gain advantage on Strength checks and Strength saving throws while in the aura. *'Coyote Spirit': You and your allies gain a bonus of +2 AC and a bonus of 1d4 to damage rolls while in the spirit's aura. *'Deer Spirit': Each creature of your choice in the aura when the spirit appears gains double their base speed while they remain in the aura. In addition, you and your allies gain advantage on Dexterity checks and Dexterity saving throws while in the aura. *'Eagle Spirit': When a creature makes an attack roll against a target in the spirit's aura, you can use your reaction to grant advantage to that attack roll. In addition, you and your allies have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks while in the aura. *'Unicorn Spirit': You and your allies gain advantage on all ability checks made to detect creatures in the spirit's aura. In addition, if you cast a spell with a spell slot that restores hit points to anyone inside or outside the aura, each creature of your choice in the aura also regains hit points equal to your shaman level. Mighty Summoner At 6th level, any beast or fey summoned or created by your spells gains the following benefits: Its hit point maximum increases by 2 per Hit Die. The damage from its natural weapons is considered magical for the purpose of overcoming immunity and resistance to nonmagical attacks and damage. Guardian Spirit Beginning at 10th level, when a beast or fey that you summoned or created with a spell ends its turn in your Spirit Totem aura, that creature regains a number of hit points equal to half your shaman level. Faithful Summons Starting at 14th level, if you are reduced to 0 hit points or are incapacitated against your will, you can immediately gain the benefits of Conjure Animals as if it were cast with a 9th-level spell slot. It summons four beasts of your choice that are challenge rating 2 or lower. The conjured beasts appear within 20 feet of you. If they receive no commands from you, they protect you from harm and attack your foes. The spell lasts for 1 hour, requiring no concentration, or until you dismiss it (no action required). Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Nature Totem Bonus Cantrip When you choose this circle at 2nd level, you learn one additional shaman cantrip of your choice. Natural Recovery Starting at 2nd level, during a short rest, you choose expended spell slots to recover. The spell slots can have a combined level that is equal to or less than half your shaman level (rounded up), and none of the slots can be 6th level or higher. You can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. Totem Spells At 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th level you gain access to totem spells connected to the land where you became a shaman. Once you gain access to a totem spell, you always have it prepared, and it doesn't count against the number of spells you can prepare each day. If you gain access to a spell that doesn't appear on the shaman spell list, the spell is nonetheless a shaman spell for you. 'Snow' 'Coast' 'Desert' 'Forest' 'Grassland' 'Mountain' 'Swamp' 'Underhollow' Land's Stride Starting at 6th level, moving through nonmagical difficult terrain costs you no extra movement. You can also pass through nonmagical plants without being slowed by them and without taking damage from them if they have thorns, spines, or a similar hazard. In addition, you have advantage on saving throws against plants that are magically created or manipulated to impede movement, such those created by the entangle spell. Nature's Ward When you reach 10th level, you can't be charmed or frightened by fey, and you are immune to poison and disease. Nature's Sanctuary When you reach 14th level, when a beast or plant creature attacks you, that creature must make a Wisdom saving throw against your shaman spell save DC. On a failed save, the creature must choose a different target, or the attack automatically misses. On a successful save, the creature is immune to this effect for 24 hours. The creature is aware of this effect before it makes its attack against you. Twilight Totem Harvest's Scythe Starting at 2nd level, you have a pool of energy represented by a number of d10s equal to your shaman level. When you roll damage for a spell, you can increase that damage by spending dice from the pool. You can spend a number of dice equal to half your shaman level or less. Roll the spent dice and add them to the damage as necrotic damage. If you kill one or more hostile creatures with a spell augmented in this way, you or an ally of your choice that you can see within 30 feet of you regains 2 hit points per die spent to increase the spell's damage, or 5 hit points per die if at least one of the slain creatures was undead. You regain the expended dice when you finish a long rest. Speech Beyond the Grave At 6th level, you can cast Speak with Dead without material components, and you understand what the target of this casting says. It can understand your questions, even if you don't share a language or it is not intelligent enough to speak. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Watcher at the Threshold At 10th level, you gain resistance to necrotic and radiant damage. In addition, while you aren't incapacitated, any ally within 30 feet of you has advantage on death saving throws. Paths of the Dead At 14th level, you can cast Etherealness. Once the spell ends, you can't cast it with this feature again until you finish a short or long rest. Category:Class Category:Mechanics